Toxic
by Hero-100
Summary: "Lets get intoxicated, baby!" His deep, smooth voice washed over the street. "Get ready Frank cause there is a new virus in town!" Purred the virus and without a sound, he vanished into the night. OC, slightly AU, this starts when Thrax is at The Zit a couple days before Jones goes undercover. Please review!


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Osmosis Jones but I DO own the Original Character: Acid. This story is something from my imagination and for some reason won't leave my head and so, I believe this story is purely for entertainment. That means I'm in no way making any form of money for this. The only thing I get is entertainment, reviews and some fun writing.

**Chapter One:**

The streets of Down Town Frank were quiet, too quiet. A dark green germ stood next to a dark alleyway smoking a cigarette. He noticed how it was too quiet and started to get nervous. If he had turned around to look into the dark alley, he would have seen slanted, almost almond shaped eyes glowing a bright blood red with an insane glint in them and a wide, dark, almost insane looking smile staring at his back. The germ put out his cigarette and made the mistake to walk in front of the alley. A black hand with five huge dark emerald green claws reached out and snatched the back of the germs ratty shirt. A second hand covered his mouth and the last thing he saw was those horrible eyes and smirk looking down on him. The only thing he could do before he knew no more was scream a scream that held so much fear, pain and horror that even the most hardened soldier who knew no love and was in war his entire life turn green and get dizzy. A second later, a laugh with more than a good amount of evil, hatred and sick pleasure echoed throughout the alley and down the streets scaring any who came within two streets length wise to run and/or hide for their lives.

The laugh stopped and out of the alley came a virus. His face was gorgeous and looked more human than virus. His hair is a dark emerald green and fell down to his butt in soft looking waves. The back part was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck and he let his collar bone length bangs frame his face. His green eyebrows are thin and plucked into an elegant arch. Those insane glinted blood red eyes stood out on smooth black skin. His cheek bones are high and sharp, his button nose soft yet sharp at the same time, his green tinted lips full and soft looking are stretched out into a satisfied and insane smirk showing bright white, perfectly straight sharp shark teeth and his jaw looked soft yet strong. He wore an ankle length dark grey trench coat with hidden daggers, poisons, darts, mini bombs and guns in every crease and fold he could get them in to. Under the coat, he wore a dark emerald green skin tight turtle neck sweater that looked to be made out of silk and black leather skin tight pants that flared at the bottom of the pant legs. Short heeled black leather boots were on his feet with a hidden dagger in the sole and three poison covered darts were hidden in a hollow hole in the heels. His hands are black with five dark emerald green claws about fourteen inches long and around his wrist was a black DNA necklace. He stood at about ten feet even and you could seen he was covered in tight lean muscle that flexed everytime he moved.

"Lets get intoxicated, baby!" His deep, smooth voice washed over the street that would make anyone who heard shiver and collapse at the thick, velvet feeling, chocolate sweetening tone. Adding the lust and playfulness with it would make almost everyone within twenty feet vicinity faint at the first two words. As he said this he raised his clawed hand and flexed his claws all the while flexing his godlike muscles that would make anyone faint and loose at least three gallons of blood threw their nose at the sight alone. He walked down the street and entered another dark alleyway. Just as he was entering the darkness he laughed again this time much deeper and sensual sounding with lust and satisfaction. This laugh would make anyone get turned on in an instant and have an orgasm right after.

"Get ready Frank cause there is a new virus in town!" Purred the virus and without a sound, he vanished into the night.


End file.
